A new Life
by AshLiz
Summary: Angel Grove High School is having its 10 year reunion. Kim and Jason don't show up but why are some rangers not so sad about that? What secrets will be revealed when Kim and Jase are tracked down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the new york yankees.

* * *

><p>Angel Grove Ten Year High School Reunion<p>

"Tommy! Tommy over here!" a man called from across the gym. Tommy looked around and sees all his old friends sitting around one table.

Tommy walks over with his date on his arm. "Hey guys." Tommy greets. The plesantries are exchanged before they get talking about their lives.

"So Tommy who is this lovely lady?" Zach asks earning a slap in the arm by his wife Kat. "Guys this is my girlfriend Lina." Everyone introduces themselves.

"So Tommy how is life treating you?" Trini asks. "Well life is going great. I'm teaching at Reef Side high school. Lina and I live together and things are going great."

"That's great man." Adam says patting Tommy on the arm. Lina had been sitting quietly keeping to herself when she looks around and says: "Hey Tommy didn't you say there were two others that are suppose to be here?"

"I'll take that question. Yes Jason and Kimberly went to school with us but I doubt they will be here." Aisha says.

"Why I would think you all would like to see them after all this time." Lina says quizzically. "Normally yes, but we all had a falling out not to long after high school." Rocky said. "Why would you guys have a falling out?" Lina asked not letting it go.

"Well at the time Kim and Tommy were dating and Jason was out of the country. Kim went off to Florida to train for the pan globals. We didn't know Jason had gone to Florida to visit Kim. The next week Tommy gets a letter from Kim saying that she met someone else. We all thought this was out of character for her so we flew down to visit her. We go to her dorm and find her and Jason together." Aisha says.

"Wow I'm so sorry Tommy." Lina says. "On that note do you think they will come to the reunion?"

"No I don't think they will. We havn't heard anything form them since we had the big fight down in Florida." Adam said.

"You guys should try and talk to them!" Lina said. "Well why they betrayed Tommy in the worst way and they hid it from the rest of us!" Aisha says obviously still hurt from it all.

"Guys maybe it is time to put the past behind us. I mean they were our friends for so long don't you want to know what happened to them?" Billy asked. "Yea I mean I really want to see what happened to them." Trini said curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why? Its not like they tried to get in touch with us." Tommy said still hurt. "Yea well we didn't exactly part on the best of terms." Rocky said.

"I say we do it. As soon as this crappy thing is over we should find out where they are." Adam said. "Yea come on guys we don't have to go through with seeing them we can just you know google them or something." Zach added.

The Next Day….

At Ernie's Youth Center….

The ex-rangers and Lina get to looking up Kim and Jason.

Google Search: Kimberly+Hart+Jason+Scott

"Hey guys look there is a phone number for Kim!" Billy said getting excited. "Lets call it!" Zach added.

"Ok?" Tommy said still unsure. "Put it on speaker phone!" Kat said.

"Its ringing!" Trini said getting excited.

" speaking." Was the answer they got. "Kim?" Trini asked.

"Yes may I ask who is speaking."

"Kim its us! Its Trini."

"Trini? Oh my gosh hi!"

"Hey Kimi!" Rocky and Adam yell. "Hi guys" was the reply they got.

They made small talk for a little while before they heard someone yelling in the background: "Kimi! I need your advice!"

"Hold on real second." Kim said into the phone than pulled the phone away from her face. "Alex I am on the phone what have I told you about yelling?"

"Sorry Kimi. Oh by the way Elizabeth is listening on the other end of the phone."

The ex-rangers hear Kim start yelling and the phone drop. They hear heels clicking on the floor and Kim yelling: "Elizabeth you better get your ass back here!"

"I didn't mean to I was just curious who was on the phone!" "Sure you were."

And they hear Kimberly come running back to the phone. "sorry guys so what were you guys saying?"

"We were saying that we didn't see you at the high school reunion and we wanted to meet up with you." Billy said before anyone had a moment to speak.

"Um well when?"

"How about in two weeks we can all meet in Angel Grove?"

"I don't know I'm really busy with work at the moment." Kim said than all of a sudden they hear: "Kimi! Go to the dam reunion! You deserve to get away."

"Shut up Alex! I cant leave I have to stay in town incase of emergencies."

"Ok we will come to you than!" Zach said.

"Ok, I guess that can work. I live in New York now so I will email you guys my address and stuff. SO I guess I will talk to you all later."

There was a chorus of goodbyes before they all turned to each other puzzled by what just happened.

"Ok so was anyone else confused?" tommy asked. "yea who was this Alex guy on the phone they seemed really close." Aisha said. "The only thing we know is that Kim is a doctor of something and she lives in New York. So I think we should go visit her." Trini said.

"Did anyone notice that she never mentioned Jason?" Adam said. "Yea I did think that was weird maybe Alex is her new flavor of the month or something." Tommy said.

Right After the Phone Call New York

Kim's POV

"Alex!" I yell from my office. "Kimi my leading lady!"

"Come off it Alex what are you doing here ohh 3 hours before your appointment."

"Kim is that any way to talk to your favorite patient?"

"Alex…" "Ok, ok. So I was thinking about taking my relationship with Sarah to the next level and I am really nervous! Its even messing up my game."

"Alex Rodriguez you sly dog! Talk to Sarah. You guys are really good together. And as for your game I have been working on you with it for years now and look at you now Mr. A-Rod Yankees star player. If you need any more advice just let me know."

"Thanks Kimi you are the best! Tell Jase I say hi." And with that Alex was out the door.

About an hour later Jason gets home from a tiring day at work.

"Hey Angel I'm home!" Jason calls out to his wife. "Honey I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey babe something smells good." Jason said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "That would be dinner."

"So guess who I got a call from today?" i asked my husband. "Who?" Jason asked curiously. "The old gang. They wondered why they didn't see us at the reunion." I said. "Ha that's funny. I bet they just wanted to see if we were still together." Jason said anger still rich in his voice at the thought of his friends after all the years actually giving two shits about them. "Well Alex had the bright idea of inviting them here and well they agreed." I said worried he would get mad. "Ok, that's fine." Jason said.

"Really? I would have thought you would have been mad." I said surprised. "Well, I guess I sort of saw this coming. I think it would be good for you to see them again."

"Well what about you Jase?"I asked. "Well I don't really want to see them. I am still pissed at the way they cut you out of their lives. I was ok that they cut me out but not you. You were the heart of the team and they just acted like you never existed I think that's what really gets me." Jason said.

I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Jase" "I love you to Kimi so much."

We kissed again until our daughter comes in. "Ewww!" our daughter Allison said.

"Hi princess." Jason said to his daughter. "Hi daddy how was work?"

"It was really long and boring!" Jason said to his daughter before picking her up and swinging her around. I looked on at father and daughter and couldn't help but smile. My little girl was growing up. Ali is now 4 years old. She has brown wavy hair and light brown eyes. She is really small just like I used to be. I remember when I told Jason about being pregnant. I had never seen him so happy. We were a little family.

I look over and notice dinner is ready so I have Jason set the table. "Elizabeth dinner is ready!" I call from downstairs. We all ate around the table and had a nice dinner than spent the night watching tv together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the new york yankees.

* * *

><p>TWO WEEKS LATER<p>

"Now Josh you need to remember to take this one step at a time. To overcome OCD you have to remember to overcome one part at a time." I said to my patient.

"Thanks . I really need to get going to practice now. I parked out front so is it ok if I use your front door? I know we aren't suppose to but I really cant be late."

"Sure thing Josh. I will see you next week at the same time." And with that the appointment is over and I walk Josh to the door. I open the door to see the ex-rangers all there. "Umm hey Kim" Aisha said. "Hold on one second. Josh remember what I said. Now call me later if your having some trouble." I yelled to Josh. "Thanks Kim!"

"Hey guys come on in." _I_ said to them and lead them into the house.

"Kim you look great!" Tini said. "Thank you! So do you."

I have everyone sit around the living room so we can all talk. "So what has everyone been up to?"

"Well I own a dance studio with Kat and we are currently married.." Zach says.

"Wow congratulations guys!" I say. Aisha and Rocky are together, Adam is married to a girl named Trisha, Tommy has a girlfriend, Trini and Billy are together. All and all it looks like everyone is happy with their lives. The funny part was I know they were all dying to know what was going on with me but none of them asked it was like they were scared or something. "So what does everyone do for a living?"

"Well I am a vet. I absolutely love working with all of the animals!" Aisha says. "Trini and I work for NASA on developing computer software for rockets." Billy explained. "I own a restaurant." Rocky said. Well that boy always did have a love for food. "I co-own a karate studio." Adam said. He than preceded to tell me all about his students and his classes.

They all sat around awkwardly. "So Kim what have you been up to?" Billy asks.

"Well I am a psychologist. I work specifically with athletes and other special cases." I explain. "Really that's really cool!" Trini says. Right at that moment the door opens.

The person at the door yells jokingly:" Honey I'm home!" The ex-rangers minus myself look around confused I just laugh. "Hey Alex I have company."

"Sorry Kimi." Alex says coming in giving me a hug than kissing me on the cheek.

"Kim! Your dating THE Alex Rodriguez of the Yankees?" Aisha says getting excited.

I look over and see Alex has the look of pure mischief on his face. This makes me nervous.

"Oh yes Kimi-cub here and I have been dating for years. I love her so much shes just so damn sexy and good in bed." Alex says before spinning me around putting his hand over my mouth and pretends to kiss me. He twirls me around and I start laughing.

"He's just kidding guys. Alex here is like an annoying older brother that I never wanted and he seems be lost you know this isn't your house." I say before playfully punching him.

"What I thought this was my house? I am here enough." Alex says.

"So you two aren't dating?" Trini asks.

"No I would never mess with Kimberly here I think Jason would kill me if I did." Alex said laughing. "Hey Kim well you have company I'll come back later." He gives me a hug and leaves.

"So you two are still together." Tommy said with bitterness in his voice.

"Yes we are." I say not giving any details. "So that's all your going to tell us? HUH? After all of these years your not going to tell us anything? Your just going to keep lying to all of us? You cut us out of your lives! How could you do that to us? You bitch!" Aisha yells slightly crying. I sit there and stare at her pure rage filling me up. "Excuse me?" I ask with a cold emotionless tone. "You heard her how could you be such a heartless bitch?" Rocky asked.

I stand up and take a deep breathe: "I think it is time that you all leave now." I say surprised that my voice isn't shaking.

"No we want to know we have a right to know what the hell happened!" Tommy yelled.

"Actually you don't now get the hell out of my house!" I running into the room because of the yelling. I forgot she was home. "Whats going on?" she yells.

"You slut! You have a teenage daughter and didn't tell us? Is she mine? Knowing you it probably is some random guys!" Tommy yells. I look at him and can't hold it in anymore I walk right up to him and slap him so hard I can see my hand print. They all look at me and I say: "its time for you to leave now and do not come back you are no longer welcome near me or my family." Tommy looks like he is going to do something but Zach grabs him from behind and pulls him out. Aisha looks pissed but Kat manages to get her to leave.

They all leave and I look over atElizabethand she is shaking and crying silently. "Come here baby." I say before going over and hugging her.

"Mom who were those people? Why do they hate you?"

"Sweetie don't worry about them." I say trying to calm her down. "Come here Lizzie." I say pulling her to the couch. "Mom why were they so mad?"

"Honey you know those people that go to your school and act all catty and witchy?" I ask. "Yea what about them?"

"Well that was an example of those people who never seem to grow up and move on after high school. They were hurt and they put all that hurt into anger and took it out on me. I know they will regret it in the morning so I am going to wait for them to calm down and let them come back in their own time before I explain everything to them." I say channeling the psychologist in me.

"Why do you always have the best answers?"Elizabethasks.

"Its because I am so dam smart." I say laughing. "Crap I have to go pick up your sister from pre-school. You want to come?" She agrees and we go and pick up Allison.

"Ok girls what do you want for dinner?" I ask. They look at each other and smile. I know that look. "PIZZA!" They yell at the same time. I laugh and head over to find the number for Milano's pizza. "Mommy where is daddy?" Ali asks.

"He has a game tonight sweetie. Do you want to go?" I ask. Jason is on the New York Giants football team. Elizabeth and I go to most of the games and Allison comes some times. "Yes! I want to see daddy play!"

"Ok baby lets get you dressed and ready to go." I say before leading her upstairs to put on her little giants jersey. I do her hair in pigtail and set her up with her dolls before heading to get ready myself. All the other wives and girlfriends of the players all have custom jerseys and we all try to match together. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my jersey, a pair of black heeled boots. I do my hair up in a half pony tail and let my natural waves show. I do my make up than head down the hall to make sureElizabethis ready to go.

"Hey Liz you ready?" I ask. She opens the door and says yes and than she heads downstairs. I go and get Allison and head downstairs. We all pile into my SUV.

The game was intense the Giants and Eagles were tied the entire game until the last 3 minutes of the 4th quarter Jason throws the ball and his teammate catches it in the end zone winning them the game. The girls and I wait for Jason outside of the locker room. "Dad!" They yell when they see Jason come out of the locker room. Jason picks up Ali and wraps his arm aroundElizabeth.

He walks over to me with them in his arms and kisses me. "So how are my girls tonight." They all say they are good. We walk down the hall to the parking lot and head to the car. There are a bunch of camera men and video crews trying to get a moment with Jason but he keeps walking. He doesn't like all the publicity he plays the game because he loves it not because he wants the money.

We head home and by the time we get home its about 11 at night and Ali is passed out in the back seat of the car. EvenElizabethis slowly falling asleep. I carry Allison upstairs to her room while Jason tries to getElizabethout of the car. I tuck Ali in and go down the hall and make sureElizabethis in bed. Sure enough she is so I head to my room to change. I throw on a pair of short shorts and a tank top that doesn't fully cover my stomach. I throw my hair up in a messy pony tail and head downstairs to find something to eat. Jason finishes up in the shower and heads downstairs.

"Angel would you like to tell me whats bugging you now?" Jason asks. He always seems to know what I am feeling. "What makes you think there is something wrong?" I ask. "You were to quiet in the car and your smile is fake. I know you whats wrong?" He asks concern rich in his voice.

"Well the gang stopped by today." I say starting off. I look over at him his expression is blank meaning he knows this has something to do with them and is probably plotting their murders as we speak.

"Kim baby what happened?" He asks. " They came in and everything was fine and than Alex came and mentioned you and then everything when to hell in a hand basket. Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha all yelled at me calling me a heartless bitch and than Elizabeth came down and they started calling me a slut than I slapped Tommy and kicked them out." I said crying by the time I finished my story.

"Oh Kimi." He says before wrapping me in his arm. He whispers in my ear: "you are so much better than them. They don't have the right to say any of that to you. You are one of the most caring and considerate people in the world don't listen to a word they say." I just nod my head and than lay it on his chest. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. Than we head upstairs to go to bed. Jason gets into bed and than I crawl in after him and I curl up into him. We sleep like that most nights. It is always weird when he is on the road and he isn't there for me to sleep with.

I must have been more exhausted than I thought because the next thing I know someone is poking me. I look up and Ali is sitting on me. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I pretend to roll over and fall back asleep. Ali crawls over and comes right over to my face. I reach out and grab her and start tickling her. "Mommy! That tickles!" She yells. "Stop! Stop!" she yells while laughing. I stop and pick her up and kiss her: "So how are you this morning princess?" I ask. "Me good. Pancakes mommy?" She asks meaning she wants me to make some. I agree and head downstairs. Since its SaturdayElizabethis probably still sleeping. Jason has an early morning practice than he will be home for the rest of the day. I look at the clock its 10. Wow normally Allison wakes me up earlier. I head to the kitchen and start making breakfast. Ali sits in the living room and watches spongebob. I swear when I find the creator of that show I will personally give him a piece of my mind. All I hear all the time is spongebob this spongebob that and that dam theme song.

"Ali sweetie breakfast." We eat breakfast together than she heads back to the living room and watches more spongebob. At 11 I am still in my pjs from last night and the front door rings. I don't see patients on Saturday so I assume it's the mail man. I open the door to find the ex-rangers standing there. "oh my god!" I exclaim seeing them and than looking down at my really short shorts and my bare stomach. I tell them to hold on and I rush to the laundry room and throw on the first pair of sweats I find and a sweatshirt. I go back to the front door and begrudgingly let them in.

We stand in the front entry way for a minute before I say: "May I ask what the hell you are doing here?"

Trini spoke up first: "We came to apologize." She says shoving Tommy and Aisha to the front. "Yea um I am sorry for over reacting yesterday." Aisha says. Tommy says about the same thing but also apologizes for calling me names. I just nod and lead them into the living room. "Ali sweetie why don't you go upstairs and play." She just nods and head upstairs to her room.

"So what are all of you doing here?" I ask bitterness in my voice.

"We want to express our deepest apologizes." Billy said.

"Oh? I have a feeling that's why you're here but not the rest of them. So what the hell do you all want?"

"Are you happy Kim?" Trini asks out of the blue. "Yea I can honestly say I am happy."

"How are you and Jason?" Zach asks. "Jase and I are still going strong."

"Where is he I havnt seen him around?" Billy says.

"Jase has practice today and he had a game yesterday. He now plays for the New York Giants."

"Wow that's awesome!" Kat says. "Yes he really enjoys it." I say.

"Kim I just have to ask. Why did you send that letter?" Tommy asks sounding honestly confused.

"When I was inFloridaI realized something I really wasn't in love with you and I was in love with someone else. I loved Jason. I have always loved him but both of us didn't want to ruin our friendship we had talked about it a few times. I am really sorry Tommy I do really love Jason."

"So how long were you together before you sent me the letter?"

"Jase and I would never do that to you!" I say getting mad that he would think I would do that.

"Really because you two sure did look cozy when we all flew down toFloridato see what was up!" Tommy says.

"Yea maybe if you had done anything other than yell I would have had the courage to tell you what had happened! Jason found out some things and came to confront me." I say quietly."

"Kim what did he find out?" Aisha asks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yea maybe if you had done anything other than yell I would have had the courage to tell you what had happened! Jason found out some things and came to confront me." I say quietly."

"Kim what did he find out?" Aisha asks.

"Just some personal stuff! Anyway that's not the point you all got your answers I would appreciate it if you could leave." I say standing up.

"No Kim! Why would Jason fly all the way toFloridato confront you about something if it didn't matter! What the hell did he come here for?" Tommy asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Umm he found out I was pregnant." I say quietly.

"WHAT?" Tommy yells. "Wait calm down, Kimberly who is the dad?" Aisha asks calmy. I start crying. "M-my my…. M-my coach!" I say sobbing by the end of all the stuttering . Aisha gasps. Zach and Billy look pained. Tommy looks like he wants to kill someone.

"Kim why didn't you tell us?" Aisha asks while trying to comfort me. "I-I I don't know I was so ashamed and hurt. I don't know I tried to deal with it on my own." I try to explain.

"Kim if you loved a man that was older than you that was ok we wouldn't judge you that's not what friends are about." Trini says. "Umm I didn't love that sick bastard!" I yell. "Kimberly what happened." Tommy said in a scarily calm voice. "H-he-he rapped me!" I say. I hold my tears in I was not going to cry over this sick bastard again.

Trini and Aisha get up and walk over to me and envelope me into a big hug. I don't cry any more. Tommy looks ready to kill him. "Tommy I am so sorry." I say. "I didn't want you to find out or any of you to find out I knew all of you would feel so guilty because you weren't there but that wasn't your fault."

"How was it not our fault we left you alone! We didn't even try to contact you!" Tommy said the signature Oliver guilt complex showing. "I want all of you to listen to me and listen very closely. None of this was any of yours faults. We were all thousands of miles away and there was nothing you could have done. I have come to peace with this many years ago. I made the decision not to tell any of you. You know me and my stubbornness. I made a decision and there was no way in hell I was going to change it."

"What happened to the guy?" Billy asks carefully. "Well I reported him to Coach Schmidt and he helped me. He is in jail for 25-life. Coach Schmidt helped me get treatment for panic attacks and he helped me get doctors appointments and whatever else I needed since none of my family was near. While I was pregnant I helped choreograph routines and I co-coached since we now had an open coaching spot. I kept the baby and you now her as Elizabeth." I say finishing my story.

"Wow Kim. You have been through so much I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend." Aisha says. "Thanks 'Sha" I say giving her a hug.

"How does Jason fit into this?" Kat asks. "Well I had told my mom everything and she was really devastated she couldn't leave work to come be with me but she promised she wouldn't call any of you. Well she kept her word she didn't call any of you but she did run into Jason when he was inParisfor the peace conference and he flew out here. He stayed with me. He would stay at my house and keep me company when I couldn't sleep at night due to the nightmares. When you saw us sleeping together on my couch he was just keeping me company since I had a nightmare and we ended up falling asleep while watching tv. You came in and saw us like that."

FLASHBACK

I wake up to the sounds of the door opening. Wait a minute I am still laying on Jason who is opening the door. Why is there a light? "WHAT THE HELL?" wait is that Tommy's voice yelling. I open my eyes to see a furious Tommy and Aisha looks hurt. "Wh-What?" I say. Jason by than is sitting up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Aisha asks. "Nothing we were just sleeping!" I say timidly.

"Oh more like sleeping together! Damn Kim how could you do this I mean yea you called me your brother but you left me for JASON? What the hell? How could you?" Tommy yells. I feel like the room is getting to small and I couldn't breathe and I look down at my feet scared.

"Tommy bro nothing like that is going on!" Jason says. "Dude I thought you were my best friend how could you?" Tommy says. "Tommy its not what you think." Jason says. "Oh so now your insulting my intelligence since any one with eyes could see that the man in the letter is you!" Tommy says before walking right up to Jason squaring his shoulders. He looks right into Jason's eyes and says:" Tell me you don't love her tell me you wouldn't give anything to have her as yours." Jason just looks down at the ground but looks back up when Tommy shoves him. "Tommy man calm down Kim and I are not together!" Jason says before Tommy just punches him in the face. Tommy turns and leaves. "Wow Kim I thought we were best friends thanks for telling me. I hope you two are happy together since now you have no one else." Aisha says following after Tommy. Rocky and Adam shoot dirty looks before heading out to. Kat looks conflicted before turning and leaving to.

I turn with tears in my eyes to Jason whos eye was turning black and blue. I run and get some ice and put it on his eye. "I'm so sorry Jase!" I say guilt seizing me. "Kim you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault do you hear me? None of this!" Jason says forcefully but not meanly.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"So wait you two weren't dating?" Aisha says guilt evident in her voice.

"No we didn't even date until about 2 years after Elizabeth was born. Most thought we were but we weren't. I needed to be comfortable with people again and Jason just helped me along the way. We always loved each other but Jase made it very clear we were not going to start something until I was feeling better. He also made it very clear this was not pity this was him truly loving me."

"Kimberly I truly am sorry for everything." Tommy says being completely honest. I accept his apology along with all of the others apology. I look over at the clock and notice its lunch time.

"How would you guys like to stay for lunch?" They all accept and they follow me into the kitchen. I make sandwiches for everyone and lead them into the grand dinning room that way there is room for everyone. "Hold on real quick." I tell them before heading upstairs.

I walk to Ali's room and see her playing with her toys still. "Hey sweetie how does some lunch sound?"

"I no hungry." Ali says. "You mean I'm not hungry." I say correcting her. She just nods and turns her head back to spongebob. Damn spongebob. I walk down the hall to check on Elizabeth. She of course is on the phone like always. Most likely taking to her best friend Emily. "Hi mom" she says.

'Hi sweetie. Would you like some lunch?" I ask. "No I'm not hungry. Can Em come over?" She asks. "Of course she practically lives here any way. When will she be over?" I ask. "Hey Em you wanna come over?" She asks into her phone. She looks at me:" Shes coming over now." She replies. I just roll my eyes. Emily and Elizabeth are insuperable. Those two together are hilarious. They have been best friends since they were 5. And of course Emily lives next door so either she is over here orElizabethover there. Emily's dad is on the Giants with Jason so our families are pretty close.

I head downstairs to the dinning room and see everyone waiting for me before they start eating. I sit down and start eating and a few minutes later I hear the front door being unlocked. I than hear feet running up the stairs.

I enjoyed lunch with the gang and we just made small talk until they all decided it was time for them to leave after lunch. We made plans for the next day.

Once they leave I put Ali down for a nap and check on Elizabeth and Emily who were in her room playing just dance. I head back down stairs and look in the pantry for something to eat. I hear the garage open and Jase come through the back door. "Hi baby." Jase says before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him. "How was practice?" I ask him.

"Uhh it was long and the coach acted like he had a stick up his ass the entire time."

'Ahh babe I'm sorry. I know something that will cheer you up!" I say. He kisses me. "Oh yea and what is that?" Jase asks. I smile seductively at him than I kiss him again and whisper in his ear: "You can do the dishes." I say laughing as I walk away.

I head over to the laundry room and start on that. Having two kids and a husband who plays football means there are a lot of dirty clothe to clean. I finish up with the laundry and head upstairs to find Jason in our room watching tv. I look over at him and climb into bed with him. I lay my head on his chest and look up at him. "I love you." I say. He look down at me and smiles, than he kisses the top of my head. "I love you to angel." He wraps his arms around me protectively. "So I do have something that will make your day a hell of a lot better." I say quietly. He pauses the tv. "Oh yea and what would that be?" He asks. "Well I went to the doctors on Wednesday." I say. "And.." He says and I know I have him paying full attention now. "We are having another baby." I say excitedly. Jason just sits there with this dumbfounded look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Oh my gosh I am so sorry this is not an update! I swear I am the busiest person alive, I am taking 4 Ap classes and I have tennis practice 4 days a week plus I coach tennis the other three days. I am super sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise this weekend I will attempt to get all of my stories update.

Furthermore: If you wish to contact me or find out when I am going to update I will keep everyone posted through my side twitter account. If you have any comments critics reviews or just want to vent please feel free to do so on my twitter page since I rarely check my email or this mesage system. Please follow me and I will return the favore. I'm under futurewriterEli

Eventually if I like you enought I will even add you on my main twitter page! LOL

Thank you so much and sorry for the delay! Have a great Valentine's day.

Ashliz


End file.
